


The Night Of The Missing Agent

by Tdelicot



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter. James West is sent on a mission for a mail order bride scam with another female Secret service agent without advising his partner Gordon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You would think Artemus Gordon would know his partner Jim West, after many years of working together for the secret service.

For the most part, after several bouts with Dr. Loveless and other criminals, he was tired finally, and he needs to take a few days off from everyone, including his best friend Artemus Gordon.

Two Weeks Prior........

James West having received a special telegram from President Grant of the United States, he was ordered to attend a special session with his advisors in Washington, D.C.

He was ordered not to say a word to Gordon having to be working on a separate mission himself.

Only Jim West and his normal staff were on board the Wanderer, and all were told to keep quiet about him heading for the White House.

When he arrived, he was told to show his direct orders to the secret service at the entrance. 

He pulls out his orders from the front of his blue coat pocket jacket. "I was ordered to come here in secret, I believe President Grant is waiting for me." He nodded to the agent following behind him to take the stairs up to the third level with everyone waiting for him.

Along with having to be in the dark as for why he was here in the first place. 

It took some effort to get up the stairs, he was tired, his legs have been hurting him for quite some time now, along with getting older, he needed to finally settle down, life was getting too damn dangerous for his tastes, he tried telling this to Artemus on occasions during the past few years.

When He finally walked in, he saw the most beautiful woman, he's seen in such a long time.

President Grant walked up to James West to shake his hand, along with introducing the woman Winoma Lansfield, secret service agent from California to work under cover with his truly.

"Jim, Lansfield has been assigned to work with you for a under cover operation with illegal male order brides, why I say this is the fact with several women during the past year have been killed because of their wills, and in each case the husbands have cashed in a fortune.

"Why is President Grant?" He asked in his always serious tone.

"Because your going to be killing your wife for her money, and we need to find out just who is going to be approaching you for your money." He replied, along with a raised eyebrow from James West.

"And just where this is supposed to be happening in the first place?" He says gently while watching the features of Winoma Lansfield.

"Baltimore, Maryland was the last murder having been taken place, and I suggest the both of you get to know each other before going to Baltimore."

"Yes sir, what about my partner Artemus?" He asked.

"Your not to say one word to him, when you see him on the Wanderer, your not to give anything away your going to be on this operation, understand Jim?" In his usual deep gruff voice for the president.

"I understand Mr. President." He says before walking over to Winoma.

Outside the president's office

Winoma was given all of the details of the different killings during the past year. West was having a hard time trying to concentrate, but her perfume was mostly alluring to his senses.

"Jim, are you all right, we need to be totally sure about all this? She replied in such a sweet kind of voice.

'Yes, Winoma, I am very sure, I have been in this business a long time." He says before moving closer to her.

"I know 16 years now, your been working for the secret service and other agencies to do your job the proper way." Before moving in too quickly to kiss him on his lips to really surprised him.

She could see he was not exactly ready for it, since she had read his long file in past relationships having ended in tragedy and almost losing his partner Artemus Gordon last year from an massive heart attack.  
////////

Present day Baltimore, Maryland

It's been almost two weeks now, since they had no contact. Jim West and his bride Winoma were beginning to think, it was a total waist of time, until a message was set to their room by courier.

Winoma was taking a bath at the time, he told her to stay in to see what was going on with the courier. When he opened the envelope, their was a message inside to have him meet at the local saloon at ten this evening to come alone.

Whee he turned around, he found her totally nude, and very beautiful.

"James, are you going to be joining me before your supposed to meet at the saloon?" She was able to look over his shoulder. When she dragged him into the bathroom to slowly take off his clothes, she was really surprised in some ways, on just how shy he was at times.

Along with the fact, she has been in love with the agent for a few years now, and no way was she going to spoil her luck in losing him.

When he joined her in the tub.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Artemus Gordon was upset at the news his friend Jim West had disappeared during the past two weeks. And no one was talking to him regard to what had happened to him.

He needed to find out quick, and the first place, he would start would be with the staff of the train.

It was two hours later after he told everyone, no one would be fired for keeping secrets, all he wanted to know, what was going on in the first place.

When the butler Jerome came knocking on his door of the bedroom, Artemus opened the door to let him in, along with a sip of whiskey to settle his nerves and Jerome having to been working for them almost ten years now.

"All right Jerome, where is Jim West?" Taking a quick quip of the whiskey to have it burn in his throat and stomach going down.

"Mr. West is in Baltimore, Maryland for a under cover operation for President Grant, along with another agent from out west, as a married couple to find out, who has been killing mail order brides because of their wills."

"Wow!" Artemus Gordon gave a loud whistle to have his partner get involved with something like that in the first place.

"What are we supposed to do now Mr. Gordon?" He says to finish his whiskey.

"We have this train head for Baltimore, Maryland, contact the engineer of the change in destination."

"Yes sir, right away." He leaves through the other door to get to the engineer section of the Wanderer.  
//////////

That night at the saloon, a man name Rollins told West, he could make a great deal of money with the mail order business, and he has the perfect woman to meet, it would be Winoma having been placed into his catalog of women, a long list of misery behind them, all of them with wills including Winoma.

When he saw the catalog with her photo, he knew, they were getting close to catching whom ever was behind the entire operation,

They would have to play out the charade, even though his feelings for the woman were quite strong, after after today in the bath tub, it was the best time he had with some one like her in such a long time. While using his flirtatious smile and body to please her.

West told Rollins, he was very interested in choosing the woman Winoma, along with just how much it was going to cost with getting her here in Baltimore, Maryland?

"$500.00 with no strings attach, you can get your money back, if she doesn't fit your bill Mr. West." He chuckled.

"I would be sure to stick with this one right to the very end." As Jim Raised his eye brow at Rollins. "So do we have a deal then?" He asked.

Before taking out his wallet to hand him the money into his hands, along with asking for a receipt.

"I will make sure she will be here in a few days, she will be coming on the train, look for her then, I will be sure to send you a message via the courier." He replied quickly before handing him the hand written receipt, before leaving to go upstairs to his room in the saloon to rest for the evening.  
////////

It was the next day when Artemus Gordon arrived on the Wanderer in disguised of a very old man with a cane, he asked for where he could find James West.

"Oh yes, Mr. West is waiting for his bride to arrive on the train very soon, from what I understand, he's going to be getting married to a real doll from what I am told, I suggest you find him at the saloon a few blocks from the train station."

"Thank ya." He says before moving off slowly with his cane kicking up the dust from the cobbler street.

Twenty minutes later he arrives, walking past the saloon doors to find a seat at the bar asking for a shot of whiskey and two bits on the counter, for the bartender to put into the register. 

He didn't have to wait long, when Jim West and the woman were talking in the corner, using his recording device in his ear, he was able to pick up the entire conversation, for which he had gotten it all wrong with his partner.

He really was on a under cover operation, Winoma was more concern for Jim West then herself, with the entire operation to end in a few days, ending it with her fake death to find out the real culprit the murders.

Artemus had a idea to call in his sources to arrive into town to keep a close watch on this Rollins, and follow him to where it would lead them.

Winoma told Jim, she would be going back to the hotel to take a hot bath, she asked on whether or not he would like to join her.

"Wait for me, I will be joining you shortly, I need to think for a few minutes before walking over to join you." He says in a soft whispered, even for Artemus to hear, he would wait for the woman to leave before getting up to join his partner, without having to scare him.

Winoma gets up from her seat, giving him a quick, sweet kiss to his cheek before leaving the saloon.

It was his clue...He gets up with his cane, to join his partner in a soft whispered tone.

"I must say Jim old boy, you are a real charmer with that one having just left."

"Jesus Artemus, how did you find you?" While looking around the saloon.

"I know the whole story Jim, I will be watching your back for the most part, along with some one of the secret service to be tracking this Rollins on your deed is done with Wimona."

"Do you know it's going to be a fake shooting, we have been planning this for weeks now" He replied with taking a sip of his whiskey to burn in his throat and stomach.

"I just realize it, just be sure the plan works out for your advantage and Winoma." Artie says coldly to the facts.

"And besides, when this operation is over with, I am planning on asking Winoma to marry me, I need someone in my life after years of roaming around the service, looked what happened to you last year almost dying from the massive heart attack for god sake Artie!"

He was angry at his friend filled with emotion out burst inside the saloon."I need to go now, I have a bath to take with Winoma before the entire deal goes down.

When he gets up he places a pat on his shoulder before leaving.

Chapter Three Up Next


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later was the big show down, Rollins arrived in town having sent a courier message to Jim West.

He was asked to check out the catalog, even though he had asked for the woman Winoma to be his mail order bride with the $500.00 he handed Rollins.

When Rollins had come off the stage coach this time, Winoma came out to greet her new husband, along with handing her will to Rollins, it was all legal as of right now.

Rollins handed over the bride to Jim West to take her upstairs to his room of the saloon.

"Your all set Mr. West, I will be leaving now on the stage to head back to Washington, D.C. for a meeting."

"I will be sure to let you know, when I will be using my weapon on her when I get back upstairs or later this evening, when she is asleep." He made the suggestion to Rollins.

But in the meantime, the stage coach driver AKA Gordon and one other inside would be watching out Rollins for where he travels, along with a recording device, he 's not able to feel on his body.

And the stage coach taking mostly a day to reach Washington, D.C.

It was the late hour in the city of Washington, D.C., but he asked to be dropped off at the governor's mansion.

Agent Dawkins told Gordon, he would wait for Rollins to walk inside to follow him, while Artie would be listening to the conversation, he would be having.

When Rollins reached the second level.

Senator Brackson was at the top of the stairs, when he spoke.

"Did you get the money Rollins?" He asked very softly for others not to over hear him.

"Senator Brackson, I have all of the monies, including the latest will from this woman Winoma, I understand her husband Jim West will be shooting the woman tonight or already has, I left town, when he was leaving to go upstairs to his room with his bride."

Artemus Gordon had the senator dead to rights with his confession, along with the agent inside, he called Gordon to come inside with his weapon to have both the Rollins and the senator arrested for fraud, murder and several other federal/state charges.

When Gordon arrived inside, along with calling for any of the security guards protecting the governor, they were able to explain the whole story, along with sending a dispatch to President Grant with the success of the operation.  
////////

Jim West having been sent a dispatch to his hotel room, he was finally happy the operation was over with, he has to asked Winoma before she leave to go back to California for reassignment.

The both of them were in their room having packed up, when she noticed, he wasn't in a good mood or rather he was acting jittery.

"What's wrong Jim?" She walks over to his chest to tell him to not to worry about a thing, She would be back in two weeks.

"Your leaving, I wanted to tell you, I love you a great deal, along with the fact, I would very much like you to become my wife, if possible." He says very quietly.

"It's why I am coming back in two weeks, I want to be your wife, I am going to give up my past as an agent in California, while you and Artemus work on your different cases for the government and the president."

"You do know that Artemus likes you a great deal, he said that your a real classy lady." He says with a wry grin, along with a kiss that would keep him smiling for weeks.

FINALE

Jim West was pacing back and forth in the living quarters on the Wanderer. He and Artie had just gotten back from finishing up a new mission for the Governor of New York.

"Will you stop pacing Jim, Winoma said in her wire, she would be here at noon, It's only four minutes to go for god sake." he says looking at the time once again.

"I know Artie, I have been a total wreck having to be waiting the past two weeks for her to come back.

All of a sudden their was a knock on the back door, when West goes to open the door to find a most beautiful woman dressed in a wedding gown.

"Hey, I wanted to show you, just what I would be wearing at our wedding, Artemus, do you approve?" Before walking over to Jim's embrace to kiss him, to have Artie looking the other way.

"I approve a great deal, you need to ask my partner as well." he says before their is another knock on the door. "I believe, it's my clue to leave, my girl Judith is waiting for me, to take me out for dinner and a night on the town."

"Have fun Artie." Both Jim and Winoma started to chuckle, when the door opened. There was a truly another beautiful woman for his older partner. When they leave. Jim West came closer to her to face his bride-to-be. "So tell me, when do you want to get married, since your already have the dress." He replied before she kisses him again before answering, and a surprise squeeze to his package down below. 

"How about in a few days James, to make me a real honest woman?" She say before pulling him down on the couch of the Wanderer.

THE END.


End file.
